Once Magic Was Real
by Vana Telcontar
Summary: McWeirSheyla Something noone expected... CHAPTER 9! Lol Yes, I finally typed it up. Liz goes to see Rodney in the Infirmary and let's out some things she couldn't say when he's awake. Happens at the same time as John saving Teyla.
1. The Problem With Levers and 28 hours

**Once Magic Was Real**

By: Vana

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SGA or it's characters. If I did, I guarentee you that I would have to hire the original writers to do the entire thing. Lol

Rodney/Liz fic done in the third person! YAY! Long-ish one-shot unless reviews want otherwise. Not actually in reply to the HP challenge(Sorry!). I was contemplating that, then decided against it.

-------------------------

**Chapter 1- The Problem With Levers and 28 hours**

"MCKAY!"

Rodney winced as John's voice echoed down the hall and he quickly bolted for the conference room. Hey, how was he supposed to know what that switch did without testing it first? Was it his fault that John had been in the room at the time?

Dr. Weir stuck her head into the hallway and looked around, yanking back as Rodney came tearing into her office instead.

"Rodney? What's going on?"

Panting, Rodney quickly dropped into the chair. "How was I supposed to know it changed things colors?"

Liz looked confused till John stormed in, then she fought to keep her laughter from bubbling out and embarassing the infuriated major even more.

John's entire body had changed colors; his skin was green, his eyes purple and his hair a vibrant electric blue. It was all Liz could do to keep her amusement off her face.

_I'm a negotiator. I can do this. _She smiled politely. "What happened here, Major?"

"_He _happened, that's what!" John shouted, pointing at Rodney who was doing his best to look as arrogant as he always did. "He started some... _thing _with me in the room and look at what happened! How the hell am I supposed to get rid of this!" He glared at Rodney. "Make him undo it."

"I can't." Rodney said shortly, all arrogant dignity. "I don't even know how I did it; it was an untested lever that no one warned me about."

"Aren't you the one who's supposed to know about the technology here?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow, an amused smile on her face as she looked at him. "You _are _the resident genius, after all."

Rodney gave her a half-hearted glare; he couldn't seem to muster a full one to direct at her.

"Yeah, _McKay_. Fix your _mistake._"

Oh, but he could muster a full one for _that._ "I don't know how that happened so I can't undo it." Then he muttered rebelliously, "I don't think I would if I could."

"Rodney...."

"What? Elizabeth, you can't expect me to just wave my hand in the air, say a few magic words and have everything go "POOF!"."

"I'm not expecting you to. Just try to figure this thing out?" Seeing his stubborn look, she pouted ever so slightly, turning so that John couldn't see. The things people would say if it got out that she was _pouting _at Rodney McKay.... "Please, Rodney? Just do it for me?"

He watched her not even for a second before the stubbornness melted away and he sighed. "Fine. I'll give it a shot after I've had something to eat."

John glared. "_Thank _you. Now I'm going to go take a shower and hope that this might just wash away." And with that, the angry major stormed off, seriously pissed off and drawing odd looks along the way.

Rodney stood and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, I'm going to go get a snack before heading to work. I'm curious as to what the switch was really made for and how it works. If it can actually alter body chemistry so that it would disguise someone-"

Liz held up a hand, stopping him and grinning. "I get the picture. Go on with you, then."

He nodded good-bye and left, eyes already distant in thought, yet somehow retaining the snarky look they always held.

Liz sighed and dropped into her comfortable desk chair. Things on this base were always lively, she had to say that.

------------

.... Later On That Day/Night....

------------

With a disgusted sigh, Liz sat up in bed. She had been trying for a straight hour to get some sleep but nothing seemed to work. Even after having been on the planet for 5 months the 28 hour days still got to her; not to mention that she had a lot on her mind.

She threw back her covers in annoyance and stood, sliding into her fuzzy slippers that looked like white-and-brown puppies.

_Maybe a walk will do me good, _she thought, leaving the room to calm herself enough that sleep would come.

Just wandering the halls, she came upon a balcony at the end of the corridor, the door wide open. Curious, she ventured out upon it, leaning on the railing and closing her eyes to the beautiful ocean view as she drew a deep breath of salty air through her nose. Slowly opening her eyes, a lazy smile stayed on her lips as she looked out at the sparkling water.

"Can't sleep?"

She nearly fell over the railing in startlement as the deep voice spoke behind her. A warm pair of hands quickly grasped her upper left arm and her right hip.

"Careful. Didn't mean to scare you so bad."

Liz turned and smiled at the apologetic Rodney. "No problem."

They stood awkwardly that way for a moment, then Rodney seemed to realize he still had his hands on her. That didn't last long as he yanked his hands back so fast they were practically a blur in the moonlight. He then cleared his throat, but it was Liz who spoke.

"No, I couldn't sleep. I thought a walk might do me some good." She looked over and smiled.

Other people on the base found him entirely too arrogant and annoying, but most of the time she didn't mind his snarky and sarcastic comments. And it was times like these- and the calm, comfortable walking chat they had shared before the Genii had attacked- that made her reevaluate his character and see him differently than the others did.

"So, what's your excuse?"

Rodney jumped, not having expected the conversation to turn towards him. Apparently it wasn't a topic brought up often. Not willingly, anyway.

"Oh, I didn't feel tired. I mean, I did, but then I decided that since being a genius meant responsibility I should do some work and got hungry." Liz smiled at that. "But on my way to the kitchens I noticed the open door and decided to investigate."

Liz nodded and looked back at the ocean, reveling somewhat in the easy way that they could stand together, just talking, her leaning her forearms against the rail and gazing at the glittering water while he apodpted a side-leaning stance on the rail, focused a bit more on her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"What? Oh, yes," he looked back at her again and said in an odd voice, "Beautiful."

She turned her head and met his gaze, something unspoken passing between them that in all it's seriousness seemed to make the very air around them hot and heavy.

"Suddenly I think I can sleep."

Rodney nodded, eyes still locked on hers. "Me too," he replied to her soft voice. "Good night, Elizabeth."

"Good night, Rodney."

They left the balcony, Rodney letting Liz go first, and headed in opposite directions, both silently puzzling over what had just occured and why they suddenly felt so peaceful.

Upon reaching their rooms, both suddenly found that _not _sleeping was impossible, and instantly dropped into bed, falling into dreams that made them smile, though neither would remember what they consisted of in the morning.

-------------------------

My second McWeir short. Whadda ya think? Good? Bad? Should I make it more than a one-shot? Only your reviews will tell me! So... REVIEW!

Working on another fic that will definitely be more than 3 chapters if I can get it written and will involve the entire crew, including an original charrie of mine.

I've said it before but it's always worth repeating. All flames will be used to roast the Genii. (Especially Kolya.)

- V.

P.S. Have I mentioned that I HATE the new way is formating? It doesn't allow stars OR tildes! The little squiggly lines? How can I put one in front of my initial if they don't allow it? And I used to seperate sections with stars! Goddammit! -Growls in frustration-


	2. Oops

**Disclaimer:** -Is crying- I don't own it! Oh, why God, why?! -Pounds on glass seperating her from the SGA world- Let me in! Please! -Is given odd looks by Rodney and some other people-

**A/N:**

Well, firstly I'd like to say thank you for all the nice reviews! Glad to see the work is appreciated! -Glowing with the praise and flushed with happiness- And, since the majority of reviews wished for a continuance, here it is! And I have uped the rating to PG-13, just for later. -Winks roguishly- and for the language. That was requested as well.

Secondly, in case anyone was confused, this takes place after The Storm some time. Depending on how events develop when the show starts up again in January, I'll start writing chapters according to moments then as well(Or make it an AU if events don't fit in. Though The Eye looks to have some good bits to it I'd love to use!!). Lol But for now, it works since it's rather far in the future from that.

By the by, does anyone know the reason they removed my two personal favorite symbols and the ones that were used quite often in stories? If anyone does, I'd love to hear the explanation. But! On with the chapter! -Cloak swirls as she stalks off into... the med lab?- -Everyone is confused-

------------------

**Chapter 2-**** ... Oops.**

He'd been breathing down his neck for the past half an hour. It was time to put a stop to it.

Rodney whirled to glare at John, who was standing so close he was practically on Rodney's back. "Do you mind? I'm trying to work here and that is significantly harder with you standing up my ass."

John glared back, looking offended, but backed off. "I'm the one in a bind here, McKay. Just fix the damn thing already, will you? Stop foxing around."

"Look, I'm trying the best I can, all right?" Rodney snapped. "This isn't as easy as I make it look, you know."

John rolled his eyes as Rodney turned back around to mess with the crystals and what-not in the control panel. He let out a small grunt after a minute, then leaned back.

"Well? Is it fixed?"

Rodney gave no answer, just pushed John into the other room, let the doors close, and pulled the lever. (A/N: That's just too much like him.)

"AUGH!" Rodney blinked at the horrified scream.

"Nope. Didn't work," Rodney muttered, and went back to work. "Maybe if I change this crystal..."

-------

(**A/N: **From now on I'm using that to seperate sections. -Sticks tongue out at So there.)

Liz walked down the corridor and around the corner, noticing that Rodney was alone and kneeling on the floor, still trying to mess with the panel and make it work.

"How's it coming?"

He jumped slightly, glancing at her, then calmed and went right back to working. "Not bad. Though now that I've worked with it a bit, I think the safer bet would have been to just leave it alone and pull the lever repeatedly until the Major went back to normal."

"WHAT?!?" John screamed, the door sliding open just as McKay pulled the lever again.

They didn't even have time to widen their eyes before the flash came and went, causing them all to blink.

"Oops."

Rodney looked down at his hands, noting his skin's change before seeing Elizabeth blinking in shock, her colors altered as well. He sighed, starting to look irritated as he glared at the guility-looking John.

"You had to open the door, didn't you? Didn't I _specifically say _to keep the door closed till I said that you could come out?"

"Well, you were the one who said it would have been better to leave the damn thing alone!"

"Look," Rodney said in an annoyed tone, standing. "I know what I'm doing and-"

"Hello!" Liz shouted, and they both looked at her. "I don't want to referee another of your fighting matches, all right? Rodney is right; you should have kept the door closed." Rodney looked smug. "But!" She said, cutting John off before he even got started. "I know it wasn't your fault." She sighed. "Let's just get this fixed, all right? Any ideas as to what it was used for Rodney?"

His face changed from to annoyance to his thoughtful one and John let out a small groan that was ignored. "Well, I've theorized that it's one of two things. Either the Ancients were attempting to create a machine that could alter their looks enough they could be disguised among the local people- rather than going as themselves and being worshipped- which you would automatically assume they would be smart enough to do, guess we can't all be perfect," that was said rather quickly, as was Rodney's wont, and the other two blinked, "Or they had some sort of kinky fetish for looking like a Picasso painting." His voice was sarcastic again. "Take your pick."

Liz smiled slightly. "I'll go with the first one, thanks all the same. I was never one for Picasso. Major," she abruptly changed subjects, ridiculously sky blue eyes shifting to him, "I want you to go back in that room and assist Rodney in finding the cure for this. I don't want to get stuck looking like an abstract for too long. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," John replied, albeit a little sullenly.

Liz put a hand to her forehead. "I'm going back to the control room; AT-2 is due back soon. Let me know if you get it fixed.

Rodney nodded, watching the violet-skinned woman with fire engine red hair walk off. He sighed and looked disgustedly at his own hot pink skin, not even wanting to know what his eyes and hair looked like.

"Go back in there, Major. I want to get rid of this color before anyone else sees me in it."

"Oh, but McKay, it looks so good on you...."

"Shut up and go back in," Rodney practically snarled, glaring at the now gold-skinned, red-eyed Major with vicious lime-green eyes.

"Okay, okay." John smirked and did as he was told- for once-, leaving Rodney to run his fingers through his orange hair in frustration.

"And I don't want to hear about this getting out to the general Atlantian public!"

A muffled reply returned his shout, one he didn't think he would have liked had he been able to hear it clearly- it didn't sound like agreement-, and he huffed before kneeling and reaching into the panel.

"Once again...."

------

"Anything at all?" Liz asked Rodney, practically begging as she stopped next to him.

Rodney sighed and shook his head. "Nothing." Seeing her downtrodden look, he continued. "Look, I know how you feel- look at me, I'm _pink_,for God's sake- but I can't make it work for me."

Liz smirked. "You do look pretty funny."

"Oh thank you, I'll be sure to note that in my journal. Can we get back on topic please?" He asked, though his voice contained only half the acidic quality it normally had- it normally was softer for her, except when he was really in a panic. But he was obviously not in a joking mood.

"Right, sorry."

"Anyway, like I was saying, it seems like all the crystal combinations are incorrect. The closest we've gotten is normal colors- blue eyes, blonde hair, and white skin- but even that was off from his normal coloring."

"Any chance this will wear off on it's own?"

Rodney shook his head. "Not likely. And there's something even worse."

"What?" Liz inquired, wondering what possibly could be worse than their current situation.

"I'm hungry."

She stared, then grinned to herself. Of course. "Fine; take a break and go get something to eat. You too, Major," she called, raising her voice so he could hear her through the door. "Go get some food and take a break from this."

The door opened and John cautiously peeked out, then stepped into the hallway, satisfied there would be no random lever pulling. His colors had again altered in the time since Liz had been there last, and he sighed. "Thanks, Dr. Weir."

She nodded. "Go on. We can't have either of you keeling over. If you'd like, I can take over for you, John."

He smiled at the offer. "If you could, that would be great. I could really use a hot shower and nap...."

Rodney snorted and left, going for food. So long as he had someone to work with on this, it didn't matter whether it was Liz or John. The two watched after him with mixed expressions of amusement and annoyance before Liz shook her head.

"Go on. I'm going to go see if Carson has figured out what that plant AT-4 brought back really does."

John nodded his good-byes and left as Liz paused, looking at the door comtemplatively, then sighed and went off to the Infirmary to continue on with her duties.

------

"Rodney, it's fine! It isn't dangerous!" Liz exclaimed.

She'd been trying to convince him for the last five minutes that if John hadn't gotten hurt, she wouldn't either.

"I would just prefer that it not be you in there if I put in a bad crystal configuration or something," he argued. For someone who hadn't cared when he was hungry, he was sure putting up a fight now.

She gave him a skeptical look. "And how likely is it that it would be something deadly if- _if!_- it was a wrong pattern."

"Uh... somewhere in the trillionths but that's not the point," he said, waving his hands around as Liz smirked at the infinitesimal number.

"But it's _my _point. I'll be _fine_, Rodney. Now let me in the room so we can get this thing fixed!"

He stubbornly stood before the door and she sighed exasperatedly, putting her hands on her hips as she took in his arms-crossed stance. "It'll get you out of the pink skin before anyone really sees you. I'm sure you took particular care not to get caught earlier."

She saw him look uncomfortable at the truth of that statement, but he didn't budge. "Oh, come on, Rodney! As your leader I... I _order _you to move so that I can help."

His eyes narrowed skeptically at her. "What if I refuse? Going to get someone else to do this? I'm sure that Czech guy would do a better job than I could." His voice was sarcastic.

She sized him up again, realized he wasn't going to move, huffed, and came to a sudden decision.

"Rodney, I'm only going to warn you once. Move. Please."

"No."

Well, she _had _given him a chance. Leaning up on her toes, she pressed a short, hard kiss to his lips, then slid around him while he was still standing in shock.

"Now work." She ordered, just before letting the door close behind her as he turned to gape at her, not unlike a fish would.

Liz shook her head, crossing her arms as she waited, a moment later hearing a muffled curse from him and then the sound of him tinkering around again. It wasn't like she was cheating on Simon, she told herself. She had just done it so that he would move. It didn't mean anything.

_Then why did it feel so good?_

-----------------

And this is what comes of typing up the chapter on a Sunday night just before going to sleep for school so that your fans can have their new chapter soon. Lol Though it did turn into inspiration as it moved along. Well, there are Rodney's theories for the lever- we'll never really know since we don't have any text to go on(At the moment)- and that seems the most likely. If you have any ideas for the true meaning of the lever, please feel free to e-mail me on my e-mail, or contact me via the address I have in the McWeir group I belong to. I could use the help and all suggestions will be taken into consideration, as well as credit given if someone comes up with a good idea I eventually use!

Now review!

For those wondering, AT stands for Atlantis Team. It's just what I've taken to calling the teams. I mean, SG-1 was Stargate 1 so it should probably be Atlantis Gate 1... but that just strikes too close to home. Plus I just see it as being Atlantis "Team" 1. Lol Hope I cleared that up for anyone wondering. Also, I'm already working on Chapter 3, have no fear! Lol That should be up soon too if I can decide where to take this.

-As there are no flames to roast the Genii(Giant grin and happily glowing skin at that) she just lights her own fire in the middle of the Gate room, ignoring Liz's shouts for her to put it out as she turns Kolya and the other Genii over the bonfire, singing- Kolya roasting on an open fire....

- V.


	3. Well FINALLY! And A Midnight Meeting

**Disclaimer:** -Throws paper ball in air and catches it, repeating the motion as she leans back far in her chair, following the ball with her eyes, as Jack had taught her to do when she was bored during meetings- How many time do we have to go through that I DON'T OWN THE DAMN SHOW?! -Glares at Disclaimer and the S falls off in fright-

Lol Okay, by popular demand... Here's chapter three, all new and fresh from my computer to this site for the adoring McWeir fans! Lol A section on the color change was requested by Lady Rosebit, and I promise that I _WILL _try to fit that in at some point. Remember, Rodney refused to let himself be seen, so they won't be able to laugh at the pinkness of our belovéd doctor, but the other two are good to go for ridicule!

---------------------

**Chapter 3- Well FINALLY! And A Midnight Meeting**

Liz sighed and called to Rodney, "Go again."

Rodney was being more careful now that it was Elizbaeth in there. For some reason he couldn't begin to fathom, he was worried about something going wrong.

With a mental curse he pulled the lever without rearranging the crystals.

Liz screamed from behind the door and Rodney jumped to his feet, eyes widened in horror.

_Oh God, I've hurt her. I've injured her badly and I'll never forgive myself if she doesn't recover-_

The door slid open and Liz stumbled out, screaming again, a grin on her face as she threw herself on him in a hug, dark brown hair back.

"It works! Oh, I told you you could do it!"

Rodney, startled and relieved that she was okay, just blinked, then wrapped careful arms around her, trying to remember the last time he had been hugged and coming up blank.

"_We _did it," he insisted, smiling as her infectious excitement got to him.

She pulled back just enough to let him see her grin and look him in the eye. "We have to tell John."

"Tell me what?"

Rodney looked past Liz while she turned slightly to see John standing there, eyebrow raised and giving them a strange look.

"It works!" Obviously she wouldn't be coming down from that emotion trip soon. She did, however, let go of Rodney and usher John into the room. "Let's fix you now."

Rodney shifted uncomfortably now that the moment was over, and couldn't look at John as the major stepped back into the hallway, normal again.

"Your turn, McKay," John said, looking absolutely wicked.

"_I'll _pull the lever," Liz broke in, giving John a reproving look. "Major, why don't you go see Dr. Beckett and make sure there are no lasting physical effects." She made the supposed- suggestion question into an order.

Rodney gave her a grateful look and stepped into the room, closing his eyes as the flashes- they had to pull the lever twice on the same configuration to get back to normal- passed, then waited a moment before peeking with one eye at his hand.

"Finally!" He stepped out to see Liz looking anxious, then relieved at his normalness. "_I_... am a genius."

Liz smiled mocking and gave him a look that put him back in his place instantly, though he kept up the arrogant face. "Don't get cocky."

"Well excuse me for being proud of getting us back to normal."

Liz rolled her eyes. "All right, congratulations again."

"Thank you," he replied as they began walking. "I thought it was rather good myself...."

Liz just grinned indulgently, causing him to grin back in the same way, both settling into a relaxed stroll, not really heading anywhere in particular.

------

Liz dropped her pen onto her desk and buried her face in her hands before checking her clock, which blinked 2 A.M.. That meant it was actually 2800 hours, or the exact middle of the night. She had been working for over 3 hours on paperwork and she was dead, but still had some to go.

A soft knock on the doorframe caused her to look up, and alerted her to Rodney's presence and studying gaze.

She stretched her arms high above her head as he entered, letting out a tiny stretching noise. She smiled calmly at him as he sat across from her.

"You look like I feel."

She laughed softly at that. "Thanks, I feel just as bad. At least I can always count on you to be honest."

"Don't mention it."

"I won't."

They fell into silence, looking at each other in the dim light of her desk lamp. Rodney finally broke it by standing abruptly.

"Well, I'm going to go get something to eat." He hesitated, then tentatively offered, "You want to come?"

She blinked, no brain functions working properly that late, then smiled and stood. "Sure. I need a reason to stay awake."

Rodney gave her one of his friendly-but-cheeky grins that people rarely saw, and motioned before him. "After you."

She mockingly returned a smile as she passed, the two heading down the relatively dark hallway. She flinched slightly at the lack of lights, which increased the lack of knowing what was in the shadows, but felt comforted as a warm hand rested on her shoulder.

"Are you going to collapse? If so I'd much rather get you to your room before you faceplant and I have to drag you to your room." Now that was Rodney; worried about having to do the work of carrying her back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. And you're hungry, right? Wouldn't want you to have a hypoglycemic reaction." Her voice was slightly sarcastic and in reply, Rodney- unable to think of anything else- childishly stuck out his tongue at her. She returned it without hesitation, eyes more adjusted to the dark, then pushed open the door to the good sized kitched, glad that the glass doors leading to the balcony allowed moonlight to flood the kitchens with a ghostly light.

"So... where do we start?"

Rodney went straight for the cabinents beside the fridge. "You can get the drinks from the fridge. I'm...." His voice trailed off as he stuck his head in the cabinent and Liz couldn't resist a chuckle as she opened the fridge.

He surfaced again as she kicked the fridge door closed, holding two cans of soda- thank God for General O'Neill's insight- and cradling chocolate bars in her arms.

Rodney set the snack bags down on the counter quickly and helped her with her things.

"Thanks," she breathed, setting the sodas down as the chocolate bars fell to the counter top with a clatter, dropping into a seat and sliding one to Rodney as he sat. "Do this often?"

He paused, hand in a bag of potato chips and blinked. "Uh... only when I'm up late and get hungry."

Liz smirked good naturedly. "Which is all the time, right?"

"Well... I... that is to say...." Rodney trailed off his defense as he realized she was only teasing. "You don't exactly seem to sleep yourself."

Liz sighed and opened a bag of Fritos. "Not really. I love these." She waved the bag at him as she ate a few, changing subjects. "Best food there is. Next to chocolate, of course."

"Of course," he said sarcastically, but smiled oddly.

They ate in companionable silence for a while before Liz adopted a curious look, obviously having been thinking.

"Back home..." That really drew Rodney's attention to her from his food. "Were you-" She stopped as a shuffling noise in the doorway made them both turn.

Ford yawned as he entered the kitchen, then paused and looked confused. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Liz glanced at Rodney, who kept his expression blank but for a bit of his arrogance, then smiled warmly at the young soldier. "Of course not. Grab a soda and pull up a chair."

Ford did so, plopping down on the stool next to Rodney- who he didn't find as annoying as others said he was-, and grabbing some of the doctor's chips, causing Rodney to glare slightly.

They hadn't been making meaningless conversation long before John and Teyla entered the kitchen together, holding hands. The hands dropped as they saw the company, and John smiled in that annoying way of his.

"Why weren't we invited to this private meeting?"

Liz smiled slightly. "You're welcome to pull up a chair, Major. You too, Teyla. Drinks are in the fridge."

Teyla took a bottle of water instead of a soda, and grabbed the seat next to Rodney's other side while John dropped next to Liz. No one took note of Rodney's slight tensing at that but the ever-observant Teyla; and she kept her mouth shut about it, although her eyes were sharper and more alert afterwards.

"So, what's your excuse for being up?" John asked the collective people.

"I just couldn't get back to sleep," Ford replied. "Figured a glass- _bottle _of water would help. Found Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay down here talking, so I joined them."

"Oh?" Rodney steeled himself when he heard the tone in John's voice; it meant trouble. "Were they really? So, what's _your _story?"

Liz blushed in the slight light as Rodney testily answered, "I got hungry and happened to notice in passing that Elizabeth was up as well and decided to invite her along."

"Ah, well then, I'm sorry to interrupt you two in your moment," John apologized, albeit mockingly.

"Watch it, John," Liz warned, the only one _not _to notice Rodney bristle this time. John smirked.

_Well, well, well. Looks like McKay's really got himself a crush. Maybe it's time we "helped" him some.... _John's smirk widened slightly at the thoughts.

"But _Lizzy_," Liz flinched at the hated nickname, "I didn't do anything."

"You're turning this around and I want you to stop before you even start. And _don't _call me Lizzy. I hated that nickname back in school and I hate it just as much now."

"All right... Lizzy." Liz glared and Rodney stood, looking sick.

"I'm uh, suddenly very tired. Passing out tired; obviously didn't get enough sugar in my bloodstream fast enough. So uh, I'm heading to bed and getting coffee in the morning. Night."

Everyone saw right through the nervously- for an angry, upset Rodney- stated facade. Liz stood, looking worried.

"Rodney!" She called after him, but recieved no reply. She sighed and placed a hand to her forehead, then scooped up a chocolate bar, her bag of Fritos, and her soda. "I'm going to turn in too; let Rodney cool down by himself. Good night, everyone."

A chorus of good nights followed her and John had the good grace to wait till she was long gone before grinning.

"This'll be an interesting few months."

Ford raised his can. "A toast."

"To an interesting few months," John intoned with a grin.

"To Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay discovering each other," Teyla replied scoldingly, giving him a warning look as she raised her bottle.

They clicked- each to his or her own version of the toast- and took a drink, almost unable to wait to see how things progressed. The look in John's eyes, however, promised trouble for the two doctors if he decided to go against Teyla's wishes and get involved.

--------------------------

**A/N:** Ha ha! I am done with Chapter 3! Chapter 4 to be announced when it's written. I've started it a bit, but got side tracked today with Andromeda fics. Okay, yesterday(Tuesday) when the first of the Andromeda four hour Tuesday things was on, I was watching, right? AND THE POWER GOES OUT MIDWAY THROUGH THE SECOND HALF OF THE ORIGINAL EPISODE! And I missed all the rest thanks to downed power lines! AUGH! I was so upset! So even in the dark I continued to write that fanfiction and lost last night and today because I was oriented on that. But seeing all the great reviews, I'm back on track, and I'll continue working on this. Lol

Whadid ya think? Oh, and take Liz's "Back home, were you-" comment as you will. -Smirks- Yes, I did have a plan for that, but you guys can decide what she was going to ask for yourselves. If you'd like I'll reveal _my _thoughts on that next chapter. Lol Those two are in trouble now that John's entered into "helping" McKay to "thank" him for the colored closet issue. And I'm already thinking up the toasts to have at their wedding for Teyla. Lol Just in case it turns that way.

Don't worry, Ter, I won't wait to update till Jan! Lol I'll just keep working and add stuff in as it comes with the new episodes if this isn't done by then(though I'm guessing it will be).

Thank you to Courtknee and Lirenel for reviewing both my McWeir stories(); and also thanks to all the people in the McWeir group I belong to who read these as well: M.A.(Good idea, I'll keep it in mind! Lol), Teri, Col. Kathryn O'Neill, and you others!

And, of course, to all you other people who have been keeping up with these chapters! Kudos to you all! -Begins passing out Kudos bars for real-

Lady Rosebit

Moondoggy

Hassawassa

Quinndolynn(Even though you prefer Teykay.... Lol That's cute, I like that short name, even if I don't support the pairing. Or McKeyla? McKeyla is better. ... Isn't that already a name for girls? Lol Where did that come from, anyway? MOVING ON!)

And anyone else I've missed, sorry, and thanks to you too!

What to do with the flames I haven't yet recieved(Thank Eru!).... Hmm.... -Begins making a list of things to use flames for; just in case-

- V.

Current Music: Dragonriders of Pern- "Masterharper of Pern" CD

(See, my friend Morgan started reading them because her "stalker" read them and gave her the books to read, and her friend also had the CD, which Morgan was borrowing. I spazzed and asked to borrow it for a night since my CD player decided to run low on batteries, and she agreed to that and my request to burn a copy for myself. YAY FOR COOL PERN-Y MUSIC! LoL Although the song Fighting Thread- which is about dodging or being burned and dying- is FAR too cheerful... and I really mean _far _too cheerful. Ridiculously so. Lol I was getting _mad _about it at Morgan when it wasn't her fault. It's light and airy and STUPIDLY ANNOYING. -Glares at staring people- Oh bugger off....)

.... Actually... It's catchy. Lol Now I get it! Morgan was right! It's done this way to teach kids, so it has to be catchy in the long run. Now I'm having fun singing it... ugh... help.... Lol


	4. Wrong? Never

**Disclaimer: **Wheel and turn or bleed and burn

Fly between blue and green

Soar, dive down, bronze and brown

Dragonmen must fly when Threads are in the sky

-Sing the Fighting Thread song, then quickly moves on before she gets obsessive and listens to it 34 TIMES IN A ROW _AGAIN_, moving to the Dragon Lady fast jig--Slight twitching-

Lol So yeah, here's your fourth chapter! Just watched The Daily Show with Jon Stewart. GOD I love that show! Jon's the best! Lol

Ed Helms: "Maybe we're just lazy... thinkers?"

Erikstrulove and M.A.- Actually... you're both completely correct. Lol Smart girls. That's exactly what she was going to ask. "Back home.... Were you seeing anyone seriously?" Shame how things turned out. But! Hope still shines bright!

Also, M.A.- You strange woman! LOL! Loved the long review. "Straight to the top of The List." And Rodney just admitted to lying the first time he was questioned. Foocl. -Shakes head- Crazy. You're all crazy....

On with the actual reason for this chapter's being!

----------------------------

**Chapter 4- Wrong? Never.**

"McKay, are you still messing with that lever?" John asked, annoyed, as Rodney sat down across from him in the conference room.

"Yes."

"Look, didn't you say it was a disguise machine? Then why not just leave it alone?"

"Because the Ancients were an advanced race. Do you really think that they would mess up on something that they would have found _easy _compared to some of their other endeavors?"

John paused, then exclaimed, "You said it was a failed disguise machine!"

Rodney looked annoyed now, as if talking to such an inferior angered him. "I just think we should study it more. Why would the Ancients make a machine that turns you ridiculous colors? There must be a reason."

John grinned, his voice smug. "Why don't you just say it? You. Were. WRONG!"

Rodney glared, jaw set in that stubborn way of his, and said nothing. This gave John the answer he needed, however, and the major pointed at him, excited.

"HA! The great Dr. McKay was _wrong! _How about that!"

"Major, I wasn't _wrong.... _Just misled."

"Wrong, wrong, wrong," John teased in a sing-song voice.

"Listen here, Major," Rodney ground out, glaring full force, "I was _not_-"

"Rodney McKay was wrong!" John crowed, interrupting him. "Hoo hoo, wait till I tell Ford!"

Rodney was about to stand, looking _seriously _pissed off, when a sudden slam startled them into swinging their gazes around.

Standing in the doorway was Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Teyla and Ford nearly cowering behind her.

Did I mention that this was a very _angry _looking Dr. Weir?

"What the _hell _is the matter with you people?" She snapped, glaring at the two of them. "Can I not leave you alone in the same room for more than _five minutes _without you squabbling like children?"

"Uh...." Both men were at a loss for words- shocking in Rodney's case- and Rodney just gaped silently at her. He'd never seen her so mad- even when he had blown up that Ancient device, or when he had accidentally burned Carson's lab notes to a crisp, or when he had-

"And it's always over something completely inane!" She fumed, interrupting Rodney's thoughts. "I'm sick of this! Act your age, for once! That color machine didn't affect your brains, I'm sure, so act like the intelligent men you supposedly are!" She glared once more, then stalked to the head of the table and sat down hard, dropping her stuff with a clatter. Teyla and Ford meekly walked in after her and took their seats.

"Now," she began, seeming much more calm, though her eyes burned. "I've got your next mission here...."

"What's with her?" John whispered to Ford cautiously as Liz began explaining things.

"PMS," Ford muttered back.

"Excuse me."

They looked up to the source of the poisonous voice, and found a smiling serpent awaiting them. "Is there something you'd like to share with all of us?"

"Uh, no," John said softly.

"Oh, good. Because I do so _hate-_" She punctuated the word with a slam of her hand on the table that made them all jump, "-to be interrupted when I'm talking! Can I continue now?"

John wisely said nothing, staring at her in total shock. Rodney still hadn't recovered and had yet to attempt to do anything but breathe.

"Thank you! Now _like I was saying _before I was so _rudely _interrupted...."

The meeting continued without a hitch, no one daring to say anything, and Rodney had eventually recovered. The four team members stood after Liz dismissed them and left herself, the three men a bit lost as to what had just happened.

"Okay, that was officially _the _strangest thing I've seen yet," Ford commented, thinking to himself, _And that's even including Major Sheppard and Dr. Weir's color changes. Now _that _was strange; I didn't think it could get topped, let alone so quickly._

Teyla smiled slightly. "Dr. Weir is merely having an off day. She will be fine by tomorrow, I am sure."

"Yeah, right," John agreed, giving Teyla an odd look, obviously still thinking on Liz.

"I'm.. going to go.. work in the lab," Rodney said quickly. "I'll see you all at 1500 for the mission?" And with that he was gone.

Ford stared after him and John grinned.

"He's a terrible liar," Ford pointed out.

"I know. But with him off with Liz this gives us a rare and open chance to plan a little bit.

"Are you certain that this is wise, Major?" Teyla asked uneasily.

"Of course I am! Have I ever been wrong before?"

Aiden and Teyla traded looks and John gave them strange 'what did I ever do?' looks.

------

"Hey, Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

Liz turned as Rodney ran up to her, still peeved, but not as badly.

"Rodney."

He winced slightly at her curt tone, but still walked with her as she began moving again. "Look, Elizabeth, are you okay? Because that woman back in the meeting? That wasn't the normal you. Is something wrong?"

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I know. And I'm fine; I think I just need some sleep."

"Won't argue there. You should take a day off."

Liz chuckled, in considerably better- though more tired- spirits. "What I need is caffeine. I can't afford to take a day off."

"We won't think less of you; everyone needs a break now and again."

She smiled wryly. "Even you?"

"No, not me. Sleep is unnecessary for me," he said arrogantly. She smiled but he stopped their forward motion- aka walking- with a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him.

"Seriously, Elizabeth. You need rest. You're no good to us unconcious." For reasons he couldn't even begin to fathom, he brushed her hair behind her ear. They stood, eyes locked for a moment. Then he cleared his throat and dropped his hand, looking away. "Well, I have work to do before the mission. I'll see you then; get some sleep. For me, if nothing else."

Liz smiled slightly. "All right, I'll try."

Rodney nodded, then quickly walked off. He'd have to be twice as snarky now to the others to belay the thought of him going soft.

------

"AT-1, are you ready to embark?" Liz asked the team standing before the Stargate from her position in the control room.

"Ready and waiting," John replied cheerily, his eyes and grin screaming 'I know something you don't know!'.

_I'll have to see what's going on when they get back,_ Liz thought absently.

"Then you're clear to go. Good luck." She was addressing the entire team, but her eyes were glued to Rodney on the last bit.

"Thank _you_, Dr. Weir. Come on, McKay," John ordered, stepping through the Gate and ignoring the glare Rodney shot him.

He cast a pleading look back at Liz as if to ask 'Do I _have _to?', but she merely smiled teasingly in return. With a sigh that resigned himself to his fate, he stepped through the Gate that the waiting Teyla was holding open for him.

----------------------------

**A/N:** Oh Lord! And here I was hoping for a quick, maybe 6 chapter story. Looks like my imagination has other plans, however. -Sighs and shakes head- So.. for those of you who were looking for a longer one... this may end up being at least 10 at the rate I'm going. Lol I know this chapter is actually a bit shorter than I wanted it to be- to my eyes, anyway- but I'll have Ch. 5 up soon. This was simply the best place to end was all.

Do I even need to mention flames? Unless they are flames de l'amor! -Looks confused- That made no sense. Lol

- V.


	5. We've Been WHAT!

**Disclaimer:** La de da de da, I don't need this anymore!

Chapter 5 is FINALLY up! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for your patience and all the great reviews!

----------------------------

**Chapter 5- We've been WHAT?**

Rodney groaned as he set up, his head feeling like it had been hit with a brick.

"Easy there, McKay," John said, kneeling beside him and resting a hand on the man's shoulder. "You got wacked pretty good."

"Feels like I've been run over by a steamroller; what happened?" He looked around the brightly lit room. "And where the hell are we?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Ford said. He was seated near the door, looking at it as if waiting for it to open.

"And where's Teyla?" John's eyes darkened at that.

"We don't know. Can you remember anything of what happened before we got caught?"

Rodney frowned, trying to search his mind for exactly what happened after stepping through the Gate....

---------

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE! OH YEAH!

---------

He set foot on the other side to see the familiar sight of Lt. Ford looking off into the treeline for anything threatening and John casually scoping the place out.

"All right people, let's see if we can find anything useful here."

Rodney pulled out his tricorder and began monitoring for signals while absently following the trio of people.

"Silence," Teyla suddenly ordered, no longer moving. John and Aiden stopped when she did, but the distracted McKay didn't notice until he bumped into John.

"Ow, why-"

John cut off Rodney's rant by slapping a hand over his mouth. "Shut up. Teyla?"

The Athosian woman's eyes were narrowed as she scanned the trees near where they were walking. "I do not know. I believed that I heard something."

John dropped his hand, Rodney understanding the need for silence now, and began walking again, suspiciously looking for something out of the ordinary. "All right team, high alert, keep moving."

They walked for a short distance in safety when suddenly Ford- who had scouted ahead around the corner- yelled. They quickly rushed to where he should have been, but found nothing but an empty trail.

"Lieutenant?" John called. "Ford!"

"Major," Teyla said urgently and showed him Lt. Ford's hat.

"Weapons up people!" John ordered, just as Teyla screamed.

From the darkness of the woods came a frightening sound, almost like an unearthly war cry. A moment later, a branch swung out of one of the trees and hit John in the back of the head, making him go down with a grunt.

"Major!" Teyla cried, rushing to his side, not seeing the painted human coming up behind her, wheeling a large branch of his own.

And that was the last Rodney saw before everything went black.

---------

YEAH, IT'S OVER. GO BACK TO YOUR REGULAR PROGRAMMING.

---------

Rodney rubbed the back of his head again as John stood, eyes flaming, jaw clenched. "I don't know who they were, but they were definitely savage."

"Savage?"

The three men looked up at the voice and saw a smiling man dressed in fine robes waltz in through a hidden doorway, which then closed behind him.

"Certainly not _savage. _Maybe... a tad primitive."

"Who the hell are you?" John asked, eyes narrowed. "Why have you brought us here? We meant you no harm."

"Ah, true. You had not yet done anything to warrant such treatement; my apologies. However, a preemptive strike keeps you from actually doing a terrible deed, does it not?"

"Again," John said through clenched teeth. "Who are you?"

"Of course! How rude of me! I am Lord Frederice Munner, gracefully at your service," the man said, incling his head. "And you are?"

"Major John Sheppard. This is Lt. Ford and Dr. McKay. And where is Teyla?"

"Teyla?" The man seemed confused.

"The woman who was with us."

"Ah, yes! The Athosian!" Lord Munner said, clapping his hands. "She is safe and well; have no fears. I am sure you will see her again soon."

"And where are our things? You know, our weapons, some delicate and expensive scientific equipment that you've no doubt thrown around with no consideration?" Rodney piped up.

"Your things are being kept safe in another room. I assure you none of it has been harmed, as you will not be."

"Yes, we could tell by your wonderful welcome," John said sarcastically.

"Oh, I do regretfully apologize for having to do that. But there is no use dwelling on the past now is there?" Suddenly an electronic device on his waist beeped and he glanced down. "Ah, I must go. However, I will attempt to be back soon. Please, relax, enjoy yourselves, and _do _let me know if there's anything you need?"

"Wait just a minute...." John snarled, quickly stalking towards him-

- And running face first into a force field barrier that kept them seperate from the spot that Lord Munner had just been standing in.

John slowly sat up as the door closed behind their "host", and glared. "McKay, get up and try to find a way out of this thing."

"How do you expect me to do that? We don't even know that the circut panel is-"

"Just _try,_ McKay!" John shouted, fully tired of McKay's whining.

Rodney stared, then sighed and picked himself up. Obviously only Ford was getting that John was worried about Teyla; the two were practically- maybe already were- lovers, yet the doctor couldn't even see it. Ford just shook his head and went back to watching the obvious door, though he kept an eye on the other one as well.

------

Nothing. Not one damn thing.

"How can that be? Are you sure?" John asked, glaring at the plain walls decorated with gold metal on it around them.

"I've double, triple checked it, Major. There's nothing here that I can discern as a way out."

John placed a hand to his forehead for a moment, the only sign he was beginning to get a headache. "All right. Looks like we'll have to wait for that moron of a kidnapper to get back."

"Lord Munner," Rodney offered.

"I know his name, McKay."

"Just trying to be _helpful_."

Ford shook his head. "We should probably save our air. We don't know if they'll be bringing water or not and drying ourselves out with talking probably isn't the best idea."

Reluctantly, both men had to agree and sat down, settling in for the long haul. For once, they would put their differences aside for a common cause.

Survival.

----------------------------

**A/N:** Whatcha think? Took a bit longer to get up than I would've liked, but I lost motivation part-way through, got involved in a roleplay, and was out most of the weekend. Lol But it's up now, and I know, tis terrible of me to end mid-way through the mission like that, but hopefully it'll finish up next chapter. Not quite sure how I want it to work out though, so there may be another long delay for Chapter 6. Don't kill me! -Shields head with arms-

All angry mob reviews and flames will be used as weapons against the Genii, by far a more serious and annoying threat than the Wraith. Hey, at least the Wraith don't discriminate- they'll kill anyone for food. The Genii plucked Liz out for death because Kolya knew she was needed and a big part of their lives, and used Rodney because he saw he was the weaker of the links and the worst liar.

- V.

P.S. Chapter 6 is going to take a LOT longer to type up than any of the others due to the fact that I wrote it during school and- to keep others from reading over my shoulder and embarassing myself- I wrote it all in... Elvish letters. Heh... -Nervous grin, glances around- So I'm going to have to translate it back into English in my head to type it up. Please bear with me!! You will have your anygry-cultist-motivated chapter! Lol Okay, maybe the McWeir site isn't a CULT, per say....


	6. Worry Sets In And People Get Annoyed

**Disclaimer:** .... No. Don't _even _say you need this now.

Had a brain blast today during school as to how I wanted to do this chapter and get the team back home. At some point in the next chapter or two, I will have a LONG section dedicated to the Sheyla pairing, on account of... things. Lol

By the by, since I've forgotten to mention this, my history teacher's name is Mr. Phinney. No, that's not it. Lol Here's the rest. So since the first day Phinney has reminded me of none other than our belovéd Rodney. That's right. Lol He's actually not much like him- he's in history, not science for goodness sakes- but for some reason every time I enter history it sparks an SGA moment. Lol He's got the receding hairline, he's not quite tall, and is a little heavyset. Not sure on eye color. Can you imagine me staring at him for 15 minutes trying to figure out his eye color? Phinney would start thinking I was weird or something. LoL!

And as for personality, he told us first day he's somewhat cynical, he always refers to himself as a genius- though he's joking-, and during class he's almost always telling corny jokes. And can't you just see Rodney as someone who would tell corny jokes? Lol But he's sweet and funny- cept when he's mad- and a lot of fun to have as a teacher. ... Actually, he sounds quite a bit like Rodney, minus the overwhelming arrogance, doesn't he? Huh! Lol Funny, eh?

-------------------------------

**Chapter 6- Worry Sets In And People Get Annoyed**

"I'm hungry."

"Shut up, McKay."

To his credit, Rodney had been pretty good. He slowly had been growing hungry but up until this point had kept his mouth shut. And Rodney McKay being quiet for almost an hour was an impossibility- unless he was unconcious.

"Look, I know you don't care but I am on the brink of a hypoglycemic reaction with no chance of food in sight. I've tried to keep my mouth shut but I can't take it any more," Rodney said, voice softer than usual, though whether from hunger or in acknowledgement of their bargain was uncertain.

John- knowing it was probably a real issue now if Rodney was actually attempting to stay quiet about it- nodded and sighed, standing and looking for something they might have missed the first time around.

------

Half an hour and no discoveries later, the three men were laying around, McKay oddly quiet and not looking so good.

"First thing I'm going to do when we get out of here is tell Teyla how much I love her," John said softly, obviously having been thinking on it for a while.

"If we get out of here," Rodney pointed out.

"Always the _optimist,_ McKay," John said acerbically and Ford smiled.

"First thing I'm doing is enjoying some football and chocolate," Ford said thoughtfully. And considering he had no girl, that was pretty good for him.

John nodded and looked over at the final member. "How about you, McKay?"

The scientist remained silent, but when John went to tap him, Aiden stopped him and shook his head. Seeing Rodney's distant and pensive expression, John aquiesced, wondering exactly what- or who- the problematic man was thinking of.

------

"Where the hell are they?" Liz asked angrily. "They should have been back hours ago."

"Anything could be keeping them," Peter began slowly, trying to calm her.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "Anything! They could be hurt, _dead _for all we know!"

"Dr. Weir!" He exclaimed. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Liz forced herself calm. "You're right. I'm sorry." She paused, taking a deep breath and putting a hand to her forehead. "All right, Let's have the M.A.L.P. see if there's anything out in the open."

Peter nodded. "Uh, I'll take care of this. Why don't you go get some sleep; you've been wandering around since AT-1 left. You need to try and sleep."

Liz nodded, knowing he was right. Sleep seemed to have been avoiding her in the past day and fatigue was taking over.

_But why? _She wondered as she walked back to her room. _Am I worried for them? Yes, I always do. But it never impaired my sleep before.... Even when they were late. So why now?_

An alarm rang throughout the base, pausing her.

"Unauthorized off-world activation. Guards to the Gateroom."

Hope soaring in her heart, she turned and ran back to the Gateroom at a dead run sliding to a stop only when she reached it and sae it was only AT-5 getting back.

Peter- seeing her looking downtrodden in the Gateroom and definitely _not _sleeping- left the control room to go down to her.

"Dr Weir." Liz turned at the firm voice. "Get. Some. Sleep. If anything happens I _promise _I will let you know immediately. Now go back to your room and rest." He steered her into the hall, out of peoples' view. "And if I see you in that room again before I contact you or you get some sleep, I'll sic Dr. Beckett on you."

Liz help up her hands, smiling. "All right, all right. I'm going. No need to get vicious about it."

Peter watched until she was gone, then went back to the controlroom to get the Gate open and contact the M.A.L.P. at AT-1's last known location, shaking his head.

------

"That's it."

Ford looked up as John stood, momentarily tearing his gaze from Rodney, whose main concern was- at the moment- trying not to pass out.

"He's not going to be able to walk very well, sir."

"We don't have much of a choice, Lieutenant," John replied, looking around. His eyes landed on one of the gold panels that appeared to be a bit different from the others.

"Ford." The Lieutenant redirected his attention yet again. "Come help me with this."

Standing on the bench below the panel, John removed it and handed it carefully to his second-in-command so that little noise would be made.

"Ha, you missed something, McKay," John muttered, eyes scanning the wires and blinking lights of the power system.

-------

Teyla was very annoyed.

For the last six hours she had been led in circles and had all her questions carefully avoided. Frankly, Lord Munner was beginning to get on her nerves.

"And we're finally back in your room," he said as they stepped into the main chamber of her sweet.

"Thank you for the tour, Lord Munner, but I really _must _find my friends and take my leave now. Your hospitality and saving from attack is most appreciated and I will be sure to tell the others upon my return-"

Teyla was cut short as a beeping sounded and Lord Munner removed his beeper, frowning as he gazed at the blinking message. (A/N: The alien beeper technology is back! YAY! Heehee!)

"I must go. I will return soon, Lady Emmagan."

Before she could say a word he was gone, door closing and locking behind him. She glared, then her face took on a calm and thoughtful expression as she sat down to wait.

-------------------------------

**A/N:** Chapter 6 is translated! It was going to be MUCH shorter- it's short now, but it would have been worse-, but I decided to combine it with the bit of Chapter 7 that I had started, so I'll be working more on the actual 7 later. Actually, I was supposed to be doing a homework assignment, but the rest of that can wait until I post this. Lol I figured that since you all had so PATIENTLY waited for Chapter 5, I'd post this at approximately the same time. So... review! Ch. 7 is on it's way!

- V.


	7. Escape

**Disclaimer: **Thou darest accuse ME of the dishonest act of stealing? Thou hath dishonored my name, knave, and thou shalt pay dearly for it! Draw thy sword and fight me as a man, or die as a coward!

Yeah, you asked for that.

Moondoggy- "More... please." Aw, how can I say no to _that?_ ... Well, easily, but I am not one to disappoint Atlantian reviewers!! Chapter 7 hath... arrivéd! 

I would also just like to point out that for those who haven't noticed and support the Weir/Sheppard pairing more than the McWeir pairing....

While she _does _call Sheppard "John", I won't deny that at all, she also has the tendency to call him "Major Sheppard" a _lot._ Whereas whenever she refers to Dr. McKay she calls him "Rodney". NEVER have I heard her call him "Dr. McKay" even _once_ since they got to Atlantis(exception of calling him "McKay" in Hide&Seek when reestablishing her leader-ness after the scare of him dying). Has anyone else? If I've missed a spot, feel free to tell me when you REVIEW! MUAHAHAHAHA!

-----------------------

**Chapter 7- Escape**

John quickly replaced the panel on the wall as he heard someone coming and motioned to Aiden, who quickly went back to looking as if he was watching McKay- not hard since he had been keeping one eye on him anyway. John dropped off the bench and sat instead, leaning his head back against the wall, eyes closing in a semblance of rest just as the door opened and Lord Munner walked in in a flurry of robes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, quivering with anger and eyes flashing, looking for all the world like the Gamekeepr SG-1 met on P7J-989 who was keeping his people trapped in a cirtual reality.

John made a deliberate show of ever so slowly opening his eyes and looking over at the man. "Sitting here starving. What does it look like?"

Munner glared. "My sensors have said you are attempting an escape by messing with the wiring system."

"Well I guess your sensors are _wrong_, aren't they?" John asked acidly. Munner stared at him a long moment, then turned to go. "Wait!"

The man paused and turned back as John stood, walking over to the force shield. "Our friend is sick." John's voice was halting as if he hated what he was going to say. "Is there anything you can do for him?"

Munner looked past John at the shallowly breathing, barely awake Rodney, and nodded. He pressed a button on his wrist and the door behind him opened. "Step back please."

John did as asked and saw a blip as the force shield flickered off and three people came into the room, hoisting Rodney up and carrying him out. As soon as they were gone, Munner nodded to the two. "I must go." And without another thing or even an offer of information, he left, leaving the two militant men in silence again.

Once sure he was really gone, John turned from staring at the door to look at Aiden. "Let's finish working and go find McKay and Teyla."

------

"I think I've got it," Aiden said, leaning back from the panel. John had given up a while before and let the young lieutenant give it a shot. "Try now."

Wincing, John slowly reached a hand forward to where the barrier should have been. He'd tried and been shocked twice before.

Nothing.

He tried again, then stepped through and back, and through again. He grinned up at Aiden. "Nice work, Lieutenant. Put that panel back and let's go find our stuff."

Aiden nodded and stepped down, grabbed the panel, and stepped back up to replace it again. Once done with that, he quickly followed John over to the door, where the major had already discovered the button and opened it.

Creeping into the hallway, the two men kept on high alert as the looked both ways. John hit Aiden's arm lightly and motioned down the hall. Aiden nodded and quietly followed keeping an eye on their six as well.

Seeing someone approaching, John hit Aiden and drew them back into a convient niche in the wall, watching silently as two scientist-looking types walked past, talking softly to each other. Assured they were a safe distance away, John and Aiden began moving again.

They met no further people along the hallway, carefully checking rooms as they went.

"Here," Aiden hissed, and slid into the room. John followed and carefully closed the door most of the way. Turning he grinned as he saw their things in a pile, including Teyla's belongings.

"Good work, Lieutenant. Let's get our stuff and get out of here."

Aiden nodded and they silently began grabbing their things again.

As they slipped from the room about 10 minutes later- Aiden carrying Rodney's things and John Teyla's- they were armed to the teeth and ready to hurt the next person who attempted to stop them.

"This way," John said as he heard murmuring voices.

Peeking into the room, he saw what appeared to be a medical lab, with Rodney laying on a table, hooked up to a heart monitor and "sleeping". Two doctors were talking in hushed voices at a table while going over charts.

"Dammit, now how to do this...." John muttered.

"I have an idea, sir," Aiden said. He then pushed them out of site and knocked on the doorframe. In a slightly too-deep voice, he called, "Hey, we've got another one in pretty bad shape. I don't think he can be moved anymore. Can you guys come and check?"

A moment later shuffling was heard and the two doctors hurried into the hallway. Instantly John and Aiden knocked them unconcious and dragged them back into the Infirmary and out of site.

"How did you know that would work?" John asked, strain in his voice as he pushed his doctor behind the desk.

"They're medical doctors, aren't they?" Aiden asked, ridding himself of his burden and grinning. "A patient in need is something they _have _to check up on."

John shook his head. "Let's just get McKay up, find Teyla, and get back to the Gate."

Ford nodded and headed over to their scientist, shaking him. "Hey, Dr. McKay, wake up."

Rodney grumbled and slowly his eyes opened. "Lt. Ford?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah, we have to get out of here while we have a chance. Come on, I'll help."

With John's help, the three men made it out of the Infirmary and down the hall a few minutes later.

"How do we get out of here?" Aiden asked softly.

"We look for an elevator down to the first floor," John said sarcastically, and was therefore surprised when a wall suddenly opened with a ding, a man dressed in brown work clothes stepping into the hallway.

"What the-" The man had no more time for words after that as John let go of Rodney and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Not a sound. Now, you're going to take us to the way out of here. Are we clear?"

The man, eyes wide, wisely nodded.

"Good decision," John said under his breath as he dragged them into the elevator, Rodney and Aiden following. "Now, get us to the front doors."

The man reached a trembling hand forward and pressed the button. It was a tense ride down to the first floor, but when the doors opened, sunlight could be seen from windows that looked out onto a green field-like lawn.

"Good. Thank you." And with that, John knocked the man out, just as alarm bells began ringing.

"Look like we've been discovered," Aiden commented, looking up as he and Rodney stumbled out of the elevator.

"Yeah, let's go," John replied, helping Aiden get Rodney out of the building. Shouting could be heard behind them, and the sound of running feet on the floors above.

Getting outside, they made it a few steps from the door before John stopped and looked back at the building. A moment later, Aiden realized John wasn't with them- Rodney was too out of it to notice much of anything- and stopped as well, turning back to look at his boss.

"Sir?"

"I have to go back for Teyla," John said in reply, looking back at Aiden. "You take McKay and get back to the Gate. Let Dr. Weir know what's going on."

"But sir-" Aiden began to protest.

"Get him out of here! That's an order, Lieutenant!" John yelled at his second-in command.

Aiden stared a minute more, then nodded solemly. He shifted Rodney more firmly onto his shoulder and headed off at a quick, stumbling pace, Rodney trying to stay focused beside him so that he could vaguely walk on his own.

John watched them go for a long moment, then turned and headed back inside, gun at the ready for whoever tried to stop him. He was going to get Teyla and himself out of there if it took every last breath he had.

------

"Incoming traveller," Peter's voice said throughout the base and Liz looked up.

She had gotten a little sleep but had been sitting up for the past hour, awaiting news. Now she pulled her shoes on quickly and stood from her bed, just as Peter's worried voice rang out again with, "Dr. Weir to the Gateroom, stat."

Liz didn't need to be told twice. She bolted out of her room and hurtled down the halls at breakneck speed, reaching the Gateroom in record time.

"What the he- Rodney," she began to yell, then her voice dropped to a dead whisper at the sight of her snarky lead scientist practically unconcious on the floor.

She ran and fell to her knees next to him, feeling his forehead as Aiden finished checking his pulse.

"Get a medical team to the Gateroom _NOW!"_ She bellowed, then asked more softly. "What happened?"

"We got captured by this maniac who locked us in a cell. Long and short of it, Major Sheppard went back for Teyla and had me get McKay back for medical attention. He said he was going to have a hypoglycemic reaction but...."

"But this isn't that at all," Liz finished, gently running her fingers over his hair in a calming stroking motion. "With any luck, whatever this is has stopped the hypoglycemia from kicking in."

At that moment, Carson and a med team showed up and removed those two from Rodney's side in order to move him to the infirmary.

"It's about time!" Liz yelled angrily.

"We didn't know the nature of the emergency and we had to get here. Now please move so we can do our job, Dr. Weir," Carson replied absently, looking over Rodney after they had lifted him to the stretcher. "Let's get him back to the infirmary fast."

Liz watched him go, worry and indecision on whether to follow clearly written on her face as she wrung her hands, then turned to Aiden.

"All right, Lieutenant. Let's have a quick debriefing."

Aiden nodded wearily and followed her, pretending not to notice her frightened and worried glances down the hall the medics had taken Rodney.

------

"So Major Sheppard went back for Teyla," Liz stated seriously.

Aiden nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Liz sighed and put a hand to her forehead, leaning that elbow on the table. This was terribly complicated and now with Rodney hurt and her caring more than she should....

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Why don't you go get some rest? Unless you have a suggestion on the course of action we should take. Would risking two more teams be wise?"

Aiden looked uncomfortable as he thought. "No, ma'am. It sounded like there were a lot of those primatives that attacked us and I wouldn't want to risk having it happen again."

Liz nodded. "Then Major Sheppard is on his own. Why don't you get some sleep, Lieutenant. If anything comes up, you'll be informed."

Aiden nodded and stood, but paused before leaving. "Are you... going to see Dr. McKay, Dr. Weir?"

She paused, staring at him in silence a long moment, then nodded and said softly, "Yes, I am."

Aiden nodded, then left, leaving Liz to her thoughts. She didn't stay sitting long, however, opting to slowly stand and leave the room to make her way to the infirmary. The longer she dallied, the more likely it became that she might miss something imporant.

-----------------------

**A/N:** To reviews up until this point:

CKO/JLF- -Hides Carson away- You'll have to fight me for him! Lol You poor dear. Stop drinking soda late at night!!!! Caffeine is bad for you! -Pokes Rodney who is _trying _to drink a mug of coffee before it goes cold-

M.A.- ... Randomness! FoocL! You just made that up on the spot, you crazy woman. -Gives evil eye- I will hunt you down and make you read Weir/Sheppard fics for being a dishonest and bad girl.

... Or maybe I'll just give you the man of your choosing wrapped up as nicely as a giftbox. Lol

So Chapter 7 is done. I decided I would make the next part of it Chapter _Eight_, so that one _is _coming. I think this story will be approximately 10 chapters and an epilogue, so you have a window of chapters reference to look back upon. Lol I will leave you to review as I go to type up chapter 8!

**Note: **Ch. 8 may take a while to come up because I haven't a clue- at the moment- as to what I'm going to be doing with it. Please be patient because I WILL get it up. I promise!

And now, a poem. By Vana Telcontar.

Reviews are nice.  
Just like my ice.  
You should think twice.  
About trying to creep by as quiet as mice or I may decide to chase after you and stick a knife in your back for it!  
-Pants and glares-

Lol Sorry. Watched Major Payne a day or two ago and just randomly it popped into my head at the end of this.  
  
"One! Don't you feel dumb!  
Two! Look at you!  
Three! Don't you ever make no jokes about me behind my back or I'll _stomp_ you into the ground!"

- V.


	8. What to do When the Worst has Happened t...

**Disclaimer:** I'ma beat you with a stick you ask me this again. -Opens eyes real wide, looking like her friend Jessica as she lifts a large stick- Go on, get!

**WARNINGS!: **Ubiquious amounts of Sheyla!

Apologies for the time it took for this chapter to come out, but writer's block set in COMPLETELY and I had holiday fanfics to write(Which, I never posted, of course. -Rolls eyes-). Finally have it done though, so be happy! Lol I have more of Chapter 9 done, so with any luck that'll be out soon. Assuming I take time this vacation- I have projects that are due the day I get back- and can get a few ideas. But for now, just enjoy this chapter, reread previous ones if you can't remember what's going on!

--------------

**Chapter 8- "What to do When the Worst has Happened to the One You Love"**

John confidentally called for the elevator and stepped on, heading back upstairs. It stopped a floor below where he wanted to go and the doors opened to reveal a group of soldiers.

Barely thinking, he killed them before they could get their guns up and continued on to the floor he wanted.

He had finished with one floor and knew his time was running short; he had to find her. But with all the soldiers about....

The soldiers.

Getting a sudden idea, he ducked behind the wall to wait until a group of five had passed. He jumped out then, managing to get two down before any could react. He shot two, then had to fight the final one, but made quick work of him; the adrenaline from anger and fighting helped with that.

Walking to one of the men by the walls who was beginning to stir, he grabbed the man's shirt and hauled him half-up.

"Where's the female prisoner being kept?"

When the young soldier did nothing but glare, he gained a sneer and banged him up against the wall.

"I won't ask nicely again. Where. Is. She?"

Perhaps he saw the seething rage in John's eyes, or took note of the tone in his voice; it didn't really matter. Either way, he knew that it would be in his best interests to tell him.

"2 floors up, down to almost the end of the hall on the right. She's being guarded."

"Thank you," he said sarcastically, dropping the boy and kicking him in the stomach to knock the wind from him. "Can't have you blabbing too early." Then he took off at a dead run for the stairs.

------

Teyla look up from her seat by the window at near-by gun fire. She had heard the alarms and was frustrated that she didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly the doors opened and one of the guards fell inside, bleeding heavily. Looking past him, she saw John poke his head in and grinned at the man.

"Come on."

Teyla stood and hurried to him, taking his hand as help over the body in the doorway.

"I did not think you would be able to find me!"

"I wasn't about to leave you behind." He stopped them then, ignoring that they were in the middle of a crisis situation and looked seriously at her. "Teyla, there's something I think you should know."

Tilting her head, confused, she gazed at him with big eyes, breath catching in some unknown emotion.

A group of soldiers burst from the elevators and he pulled her by the hand.

"But we'll talk about it later," he said and they ran for their lives.

In a round-about way, the soldiers helped them find the exit by chasing them down to the first floor. John took out the seven guards by the front doors, leaving an open path to the outside.

No words needed, they booked their way across the fields in what they assumed was the general direction of the Stargate, hearing the shouting following, one voice raised above the rest even as they got to the wooded path.

"Get them! I want my prisoners back!" Lord Munner's shriek came.

Teyla and John ran full-tilt for the in-view Gate- there didn't seem to be any of the savages about to impede them-, John nearly running into the DHD in his haste. He dialed the address as fast as he could and- since he had given his IDC transmitter to Aiden- quickly spoke into his radio.

"This is Major Sheppard; Teyla and I are coming in hot and need that shield down now!"

"We are out of time!" Teyla exclaimed, looking at the soldiers coming out of the wooded path.

"Let's go then," he replied, then said into his radio, "We're coming through!"

Without another pause, he and Teyla dove through the Gate with abandon, whether Atlantis was ready for them or not.

------

_Thank God for intuition and quick thinking._

That's all that ran through John's mind as he burst through the Gate on the Atlantis side and tumbled to the floor, rolling repeatedly before coming to a stop on his side.

He heard a few hits against the raised shield behind him and mentally sighed in relief as he gasped for air on the floor near Teyla, turning fully onto his back. That had been a close call; too close really.

Looking over at the Athosian woman- who was laying on her back with her eyes closed as she gasped for air after the rush of fear and adrenaline-, he suddenly realized just what his reason for doing everything had been.

As if feeling his gaze on her, she opened her eyes and let her head roll to look at him, a smile coming to her lips. He gladly returned it with a full-fledged grin and a short phrase.

"I love you."

--------------------

**A/N:** Props to M.A. for the title! Not that she remembers saying it by this point.... Lol If anyone follows the reviews, M.A. gave suggestions- albeit she did it without intent-, and I have answered. I know that this is a VERY short chapter, but I wanted it to be solely Sheyla, no McWeir, and that's what I got. I mean, the line just seemed like a perfect place to end, ya know what I mean?

But hey, I'm back! Lol I'm hoping to have up that Thanksgiving fic(FINALLY, right? Lol) and a Christmas one soon, as well as Chapter 9 of this if I can get a little inspiration. Maybe when it comes back on January 21st I'll get a spur of creativity!

Anywho, leave a review to let me know if you're all still reading! Flames are used on Kolya in the worst way possible!

- V.


	9. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** Error 4.5&jlnc27798& Access Denied Server Unavailable

Twitches Okay, so I actually had this chapter mostly done before the last one because... well... I don't know why, probably just because I've already had the ideas floating around in my head, unlike with Ch 8. That was just constant Sheyla and I didn't know how to handle it. Keep in mind that when the chapter starts, I'm picking up from end of Ch. 7. So John is still rescuing Teyla. I'll put when they return through the Gate so you can have a grip on how time is passing.

Just a few things to address...

Purpleyin- Yes, I have a grand master plan. Not exactly sure what... but I'll remember some day. Lol I'm sure I have it saved about this drive somewhere. Here's your McWeir! By the by, thanks for the warning on the Andromeda ficlet. -Blushes- I didn't even notice! Marking it as Atlantis was just instictive, so thank you for helping me correct it so quickly!

That said... I got this chapter up for all of you, but most especially for Orka, who against all polite manners to the contrary, still managed to use my cute little ficlet "Intuition" to harass me into finishing this chapter. -Shoots Orka a glare- I didn't abandon it and I'm updating! See? See!

Lol Here's Ch 9!

-

**Chapter 9- Revelations**

Liz made her way down to the Infirmary, stopping for nothing and no one, eyes set straight ahead on her destination. She entered the room filled with medical personnel and made her way straight for the curtain enclosed area near the back.

"Dr. Weir..." Carson began, reaching out as if to stop her. She slapped his hand away and pulled the curtains back.

Stopping, she merely gazed at the unconcious, shallowly-breathing Rodney for a long moment of dead silence, the beeping heart monitor the only thing breaking that.

"How is he?" She asked softly, eyes never leaving the pale man.

"Not good. I'm waiting on the results of his tests, but as of the moment I don't know what exactly is wrong with him."

"Are you sure? It's not just some quick thing he can get over with a bit of rest?"

"Honestly, Dr. Weir, it could be anything. We just don't know what's wrong-"

"Well you find out what's wrong with him!" She shouted, and everyone in the infirmary froze, throwing it into silence.

She placed a hand to her forehead and looked down, trying to calm her raging emotions. Cautiously, Carson approached and rested a hand on her arm, turning her away from Rodney's bed. He removed his hand, instead dropping his arm around her shoulders as he steered her away.

"Dr. Weir, I think you should come lay down for a bit. You've been stressed recently and this isn't good for you."

"I have to make sure Rodney's okay..." She said plantively, but her voice was weary and she easily allowed herself to be moved.

"I'll let you know if there's any change. For right now, let's just make sure you're okay or I'll have a lot of very angry people after me, McKay included. Come on," Carson encouraged, leading her to a bed down the row and blocked from the sight of Rodney, lest that upset her more.

-

Carson was quiet as Liz slept, watching her for long moments before turning and heading back down the aisle towards Rodney, shaking his head as he looked over the chart.

Apparently Rodney had a combination of low blood sugar- from the lack of food- and a mix of some strange disease that multiplied at obscene rates. Thanks to a sudden insight, however, he had managed to slow the virus down with an altered form of a flu vaccine.

"Now it's up to you, Dr. McKay," Carson murmured, looking at the silent, coma-ridden man.

Liz slowly stirred further up the aisle, frowning although she kept her eyes closed. She was struggling through the darkness that sleep brought with it, though whether to stay asleep or wake up, she wasn't sure. She did want more rest since she was tired, but there was something in the waking world that she had to take care of. But what was it...

A name floated into her sleepy mind and her eyes snapped open. She quickly sat up and tossed the covers back.

Rodney. She had to see Rodney.

She pulled the curtain back slightly, then quickly ducked back into her enclosed space as she saw Carson by Rodney's bed. She would have to play this carefully. Waiting until she heard his footsteps, she slowly peeked out, just seeing Carson leave the infirmary to a nurse, who promtply turned her back on the patients and began doing paperwork.

Letting out a long, sighing breath, Liz slipped into the corridor between beds and crept down to Rodney's bed, closing the curtains around the area before taking a deep breath and turning to face him.

He looked as pale as death and her breath caught in her throat for a moment, until the beep of the heart monitor sounded again.

_Oh Rodney..._

Pulling the chair closer to the bed, she lowered herself into it, still tired but needing so badly to make sure he was okay. She couldn't remember ever feeling worry like this, except maybe when John had died, and that had been a different kind of worry. Then it was like losing a friend and someone who depended on her as a leader. This... this was like what she would have felt months ago if Simon had gotten hurt.

_Would have? _She looked a tad confused at that. Deciding to try something, she thought of kissing Simon and blinked when it had no warm effect on her at all. She let out a breath that was part relief and part hurt.

_I don't love him anymore._

She closed her eyes and was instantly assaulted with images of her and Rodney and all their little moments together. His smile, his concerns for her, her calming him during arguments, the kiss they had shared... Her mind had dwelled a long moment on that before moving on, replaying it in her head a few times for good measure. It had finally ended with one moment they had had recently.

He had stopped her in the hallway to talk excitedly to her about some find or other; she found that she couldn't remember what it had been. What she could remember was the look of pure excitement on his face and how he had caught her arms, almost shaking her in his exuberance. He had stopped himself, however, and the smile had fallen, his face adopting an expression she hardly dared to think about up until this point. They had just stood there, staring at each other until Major Sheppard's voice came through the radio, trying to contact them. The moment had been broken, but now Liz had time to analyze what had happened, and she was absolutely stunned with the amount of thoughts that rushed in at that, as well as the tingling sensation she still got at the thought of being so close to him.

Liz sat in silence for long moments next to his bed, just listening to the beeping of the monitors and hearing him breathe as she watched his bloodless-seeming form, her mind still rushing a mile a minute.

_I should say something..._

She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again and words simply poured forth, against her wishes.

"Oh God, Rodney, you have to pull through. For me. Please... I know this is hard to understand but I _need_ you here with me. I.. I can't even begin to express how much I've come to depend on all the times we share, how close we've become. I... I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't love Simon anymore Rodney. I've just come to realize that there is one person I can't live without, one person I love far more than anyone else. You, Rodney. That someone else is you. I love you, Dr. Rodney McKay. I love your snarky attitude, your sarcastic comments, the way you set your jaw when you know you're about to get into a fight with John." She laughed shortly, sounding a bit choked as tears continued to well in her eyes. "The way you frown when you're concentrating really hard, or how you always have to be right. But you _don't_ always have to be right for us, Rodney. It won't kill you to be wrong about some things. ... Like us. Like what we could have.

"I can't help but notice little things you do that make it seem as if you may feel the same. Can't help but seek out your company and love spending time with you. Underneath that hard exterior I know there's a sweet, gentle man. I've seen him with my own eyes and love him as much as I love the Rodney McKay we've all grown to know.

"I love you."

She sniffed, hardly believing how long that confession had become. She had wanted to just get it over with, but when she had gone to do it, everything had come tumbling out. And he wasn't even awake to hear it.

She sighed and smiled, running a hand over his head and brushing her fingers down his jaw. Eyes gentle, she leaned down and placed the briefest of kisses on his forehead before standing with a smile.

"Get better soon, Rodney. I miss you already."

Suddenly the klaxon alarm sounded throughout the base and a voice followed.

"Unscheduled off-world activation. Dr. Weir to the control room, Dr. Weir to the control room."

Realizing what it must be, she quickly left for the control room as she had started to do a moment before, never noticing that the heart monitor had sped up in the time she had been talking, as if he had been awake to hear every word she had said.

-

**A/N:** You like? Review!

I know, this took a month to come out, maybe more, but would you really prefer a crappy chapter coming out quickly, or one taking longer and being half-way decent? I would think you would pick quality over quantity. I'm sorry, but the McWeir kitty didn't come scratching for a while there and the ficlet was inspired. This hasn't really been coming to me as it used to, so I'm trying to figure out just what to do. Expect long waits in between.

Yes, I said "kitty". Let me explain that to you. (Jenny, you've already heard this from me. Lol) I don't see McWeir as being a "bunny" kind of relationship. I see it like this.

Rodney's the bad-tempered cat who hisses and scratches everyone, won't let humans near him. And Liz is the sweet kitten the owners just got who twines about his feet, calming his anger with everyone else, making him half-way tolerable to humans. You know, the only being the bad-tempered kitty really lets near him, the one he trusts.

Right? Isn't that the way it is? Not a "bunny" relationship at all. Lol

Anywho, like I said, please review if you're still reading!

- V.


End file.
